


Mr. Starfucks - A Second Serving

by fanoftheknight



Series: Mr Starf*cks [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Frothing of milk, Grinding of beans, Hot stuff like coffee, Jorah in a business suit, Sexy Times, Third in the Mr Starfucks series, more tags to be added throughout the story, steamy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheknight/pseuds/fanoftheknight
Summary: Sequel to Mr. Starfucks - Longer, Hotter, Stronger.Things are going well with Daenerys, Jorah and their fledgling talent agency, but love, life and family have a habit of getting in the way at times...
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Mr Starf*cks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700860
Comments: 52
Kudos: 38





	1. Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> I've kept you all waiting a long time for this sequel and it is still very much a work in progress, but I will do my best to update the story at least once a week if I can.
> 
> Prepare yourself for some fluff, sexy times and a little angst sprinkled in here and there...

**Author’s note:**

**Part one of Mr. Starfucks ended with Jorah agreeing to go into business with Daenerys to help get her own talent agency company off the ground.**

**Unbeknownst to Jorah, his father had him followed by a private investigator by the name of Daario Naaharis.**

**Part two is set several months after the events in the last chapter of the previous story.**

* * *

“You really needn’t have gone to all this trouble,” Mrs. Chambers said as Jorah helped her down the steps of the Edwardian building they both lived in.

“We want to,” Daenerys insisted, bringing up the rear. “It’s not every day that you turn seventy.”

Mrs. Chambers let out a chuckle.

“I should hope so too,” she replied as she kept her arm looped through Jorah’s while they made their way to the cab parked outside. Ever the gentleman, Jorah opened the door for his elderly neighbour. “I’m feeling every one of those years now.”

Daenerys caught the frown that crossed her lover’s features. As the months passed, Mrs. Chambers mobility began to decline noticeably and Jorah began to get increasingly worried about the kindly woman who had offered him a roof over his head all those months ago.

Between them, she and Jorah chose a restaurant that was only a short drive away from Mrs. Chambers’ home and while she and Jorah could have walked there easily enough, they knew it would be too much to ask of the elderly lady.

Over the past six months, things had gone well for Daenerys and her fledgling talent agency business and she had asked Jorah to consider moving in with her. The two of them had been virtually inseparable since her birthday, but Jorah insisted on keeping regular shifts at the coffee shop and continuing to rent the downstairs apartment from Mrs. Chambers, justifying his choice by the fact that every penny earned from the business needed to be put back into it in order for it to be financially solvent and make a profit.

Of course, Jorah had other reasons for staying in his tiny apartment, the primary one being the declining health of his landlady. Ever the protector, he wanted to be there whenever the kindly old lady needed him.

All of Jorah’s reasons made rational sense and Daenerys could argue none of them, but that didn’t mean that she liked the idea of them living separately. Although Jorah cautioned her about moving their relationship too fast, Daenerys’ mind was already made up that she would never love another man the way that she loved Jorah.

Despite trying to keep it to herself, Mrs. Chambers accidentally let slip of her impending birthday and since then Jorah had been determined to make sure that she enjoyed it. He knocked on her door earlier today carrying hot coffee and a selection of pastries from the coffee shop before breaking the news to Mrs. Chambers that both he and Daenerys insisted on taking her out for a meal that evening.

Daenerys knew how important it was to Jorah, especially considering that Mrs. Chambers had no family of her own to spend the day with since the death of her husband ten years ago. It was with a sense of regret that Mrs. Chambers told them that she and her husband never had children of their own.

“Don’t you two leave it too late,” she’d told them last month.

It caused the blood to drain from Jorah’s face and while she enjoyed his momentary discomfort, Daenerys couldn’t help but feel it was way too soon to be thinking about things like that. Yes, she was in this relationship for the long haul, but she had a fledgling business to run and get off the ground before she could even think about starting a family and a part of her wanted to experience the whole fairy tale wedding first and the children after.

All three of them were kindred spirits, having no family of their own around them. For Daenerys and Mrs. Chambers, they had no living family members and as Jorah told it, the ones of his that were still alive had disowned him and treated him as if he were dead since the disaster that was his relationship with his ex-wife, Lynesse.

After helping Mrs. Chambers out of the cab, she and Jorah linked through each of the elderly lady’s arms and walked her into the restaurant.

“This is far too expensive, my dears,” Mrs. Chambers said, letting out a small gasp. “You have much better things to be spending your hard-earned money on.”

“This is important to us,” Jorah insisted as a waiter showed them to their table. “It’s important to me,” he added, giving Mrs. Chambers a look like a puppy seeking approval from its owner. Daenerys had to admit that when he turned those same blue eyes on her, she melted just as quickly as Mrs. Chambers always did.

It was clear to see that the elderly lady doted on Jorah as if he were her own son and the love she had for him was reciprocated by him too. He’d already told Daenerys that he lost his mother at such a young age and Mrs. Chambers was the perfect mix of worldly wisdom and maternal tenderness. Neither of them realised how cute they looked together, especially when Jorah was every inch the doting son who worshipped the ground his landlady walked on.

Perhaps fate had a way of bringing people together who had always been destined to meet. It was fate that made her choose Jorah’s coffee shop so many months ago and if she’d chosen another, she probably would never have met the man she was now seriously in love with. And so it was because of fate that Jorah was destined to find the advert Mrs. Chambers placed for a lodger. The elderly woman needed the security of someone she could trust, and Jorah had needed the generosity and kindness of the mother figure that he’d been denied for so long.

“So how is the business going, my dears?” Mrs. Chambers asked as she made herself comfortable in their booth.

Jorah looked at Daenerys like he always did, glancing at the woman he loved in a way that made her feel all warm inside. His look was one of both awe and pride as he encouraged her to answer the question.

“Really well,” Daenerys replied. “I signed a couple of new people and word of mouth has definitely helped. And so has having Jorah looking after all the paperwork for me,” she added, smiling at him as he blushed nervously.

“Yes,” Mrs. Chambers let out a little chuckle. “I can hear that calculator thing whirring most nights,” the elderly woman said, looking fondly at Jorah.

“We’re hoping to turn a profit in the next twelve months,” Daenerys continued after they placed their orders for the starter and main courses, along with a bottle of wine that Mrs. Chambers insisted was too expensive. 

“I have no doubt that you will, my dear,” Mrs. Chambers replied. “But I have to admit that I will be sad to no longer see Mr. Mormont every day.”

“I’m not planning on moving out any time soon, Mrs. Chambers,” Jorah frowned, well aware of how exorbitant rental prices were in the city. He refused to draw a wage from Daenerys’ business until it started making a profit, in order for them to invest as much as they could into the company. The short-term sacrifices would bring long-term benefits, Jorah had told her when they discussed the issue of wages for the first time.

Mrs. Chambers gave him a sad smile. 

“Things seem to be going very well between the two of you and I dare say it won’t be long until you decide to make things a bit more official.” Mrs. Chambers tutted as the blood drained from Jorah’s face. “I mean moving in together,” the elderly lady clarified. “I am not so long in the tooth as to not know about co-habitation of unmarried couples,” she said, with a wry grin.

“Well, even if that does happen, we’ll always be at the end of the phone if you need us,” Daenerys said as she glanced at Jorah for confirmation.

“That’s a long way off,” Jorah insisted, “but we’ll always have time for you, Mrs. Chambers.”

“And I for you,” Mrs. Chambers replied. “You two make the quite the couple but time runs out for us all at some point,” she continued, her tone melancholic. “Harold and I loved each other dearly, but there were things we put off doing and by the time we decided we wanted to, it was already too late.”

“You must miss him terribly,” Daenerys observed as their starters arrived.

“He was my world, dear,” Mrs. Chambers replied, her eyes misting with unshed tears. “The pain of losing someone you love never goes away. Perhaps if we had started a family…” she trailed off as she dabbed at her eyes with her napkin.

Jorah reached over the table and took one of Mrs. Chambers hands in his own. “We may be a poor substitute, but you’ll always have us,” he insisted.

She held her other hand on top of his and smiled at him.

“You are the sweetest young man I’ve ever met,” she told him. “Any mother would be proud to have a son like you.”

Her words took Jorah by surprise at the elderly lady’s revelation. Whatever he was expecting her to say, it certainly hadn’t been that.

Daenerys looked at the man she loved, knowing that both she and Mrs. Chambers had made the right choice by loving such a sweet and caring man, albeit it in different ways.

Khal, Jon and all the others…they were mere boys when compared to Jorah and as much as he insisted otherwise, Daenerys would continue to join forces with Mrs. Chambers until he finally realised how much good was in him, despite any mistakes he might have made in his past.


	2. Echoes of the Past

“There was a courier outside when I arrived,” Daenerys said, carrying a large box into the small living area of Jorah’s flat.

“I haven’t ordered anything,” he frowned before looking suspiciously at his girlfriend.

“Not guilty,” she replied, placing the box in his lap as he sat on the sofa.

She’d learned her lesson from the last time she tried to buy her boyfriend something nice and how it had caused them to have the mother of all rows afterwards. As much as she wanted to spoil him, Daenerys knew that it wouldn’t sit well with Jorah’s old-fashioned ways of thinking when it came to dating.

“Well open it, then,” she said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. “It’s too light to be a bomb,” she joked.

She watched as he opened it carefully, his eyes widening when he saw the expensive Italian suit inside. He pulled out the small card that lay on top of the black Armani suit.

_You should at least look the part if you’re going to be a visible presence in that business. Clothes maketh the man, you grumpy old bear._

_Tyrion_

Jorah crushed the card in his hand and muttered under his breath. Ever since he asked for his usual Friday shift to be covered, Tyrion had been dropping subtle hints and comments. It had been impossible not to tell Tyrion the reason why he wanted to change shifts and was forced to admit that he would be heading to Daenerys’ new office for the first time, now that the end of year finances and taxes were due.

“That suit is gorgeous,” Daenerys said, laughing at the look on Jorah’s face. “I think Tyrion might have a man-crush on you.”

“It’s not funny,” Jorah huffed, placing the box on the coffee table, which immediately caught the attention of the two young cats.

Khaleesi gave the box a cursory sniff before jumping into her father’s lap while Longclaw pawed and pulled at the tissue paper inside, dragging a small piece of it in his mouth before jumping on Daenerys’ lap, demanding fuss and attention.

Having never owned cats before, Daenerys had been wary of the feline creatures at first, but the more time she spent with them, the more she found herself falling in love with them, especially the small black cat Longclaw, who seemed to have taken a particular shine to her. Nervous and skittish by nature, Longclaw was finally putting on weight and growing steadily and always made a beeline for Daenerys any time she was near.

“I think someone’s in love,” Jorah observed with a wry grin.

“Are you jealous?” She teased. “Should I be jealous of her?” She said, pointing to Khaleesi as the cat stretched out and moulded herself to her owner’s chest.

“I can’t wait to show you around the office tomorrow,” she said excitedly. Even though he was by her side at each office block she viewed, it would be the first time that Jorah would do an actual day’s work there.

She’d already seen that by working at the coffee shop during the day and on her business accounts at night, Jorah was already burning the candle at both ends. Despite knowing the reasons why, it didn’t make her feel any less guilty about it. He finally relented when it came to the end of year paperwork and agreed that it would be much easier to complete the task at the office rather than carrying boxes of invoices and paperwork to the flat and back.

“We’ll be meant to be working,” Jorah said with a knowing look.

He felt her fingers walk a path up his arm and towards his face as she leaned towards him and breathed in his ear.

“I’ve been getting very lonely in that office all on my own…”

“Daenerys,” he growled out, feeling himself grow hard at the sensation of her hot breath on his skin.

“I probably won’t be able to help myself when I see you in that suit tomorrow…we’ll shut the blinds and…”

He didn’t need to hear any more as he crashed his mouth to hers and the cats, in a well-practiced routine, scarpered quickly, diving into a quiet corner as their ‘parents’ set about divesting each other of their clothing.

* * *

“I can’t wait to try that out for real tomorrow,” Daenerys said, watching Jorah pull his jeans back up while she shrugged his long-sleeved rugby top over her head. She walked over to her handbag and pulled out a bottle of wine.

“I could do with a drink,” she said with a grin. “How about you?”

“Sure, why not,” he replied, realising that he would do whatever this wild, intoxicating young woman asked of him. He was totally and utterly entranced by her.

“Where’s your corkscrew?”

“The drawer next to the fridge,” he answered distractedly, moving the box and suit to the floor to make room for the wine glasses.

Daenerys returned to his side, passing him a glass of white wine before handing him a bunch of unopened letters.

“I found these in the drawer,” She said, frowning when he refused to take them from her. “Why haven’t you opened any of them?”

He took a large gulp of wine. He didn’t want to open them because he knew that he would find nothing good there.

“They’re not important,” he said, trying to downplay the reason he’d hastily shoved them into that drawer. He’d recognised the handwriting instantly.

“Jorah, please don’t lie to me,” she implored him. “Who are they from and why won’t you open them?”

He ran a hand over his beard. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was desperate to ease the burden of guilt he carried with someone who wouldn’t leave him to his own devices when they found out the truth. Daenerys had been nothing but supportive and understanding since his murky past finally came to light.

“They’re from my aunt,” he said, his voice cracking slightly.

“The one you went to live with when your mother passed away?”

He nodded his head, screwing his eyes shut at the memories of that fateful day that haunted him, even now.

“I’m not sure how she got my address or how she knew I was here.”

“Maybe she wants to check on you and make sure you’re ok?” Daenerys suggested.

He shook his head bitterly.

“We haven’t spoken since Lynesse left me and my aunt and cousins were quite clear in the fact that they’d never liked her.”

“A lot of time has passed since then, maybe she wants to mend fences with you, Jorah.”

He shook his head again.

“Honour is everything to my family and even if Maege and my father didn’t see eye to eye on most things, they both told me that Lynesse was more trouble than she was worth. I refused to listen, and they warned me what would happen if I chose her over them.”

Daenerys looked down at the pile of letters in her lap.

“If she hates you as much as you think she does, why would she keep writing letters to you?”

“I don’t know,” he said, shaking his head sadly.

“Would you…” Daenerys began before trailing off. “Would you let me open one and read it? If it’s what you think it is, we’ll burn all of them, I promise.”

She watched as he chewed a fingernail.

“The past is better left buried. I’m not sure I want to open it up again.”

“It might help.”

Finally, he nodded his head, keeping his gaze on his feet as he listened to her tearing open the envelope and unfolding the letter inside.

_Jorah,_

_After years of looking, I’ve finally managed to track down an address for you._

_We’ve been so worried about you; my dear boy, I hope that wherever you are now that you are happy and safe._

_We’re still where we’ve always been, and nothing would make me happier than having you come to visit us._

_We love you, Jorah. We always have._

_Maege._

Daenerys wiped at the tears in her eyes.

“She doesn’t hate you, Jorah,” she sniffed through her tears. “She misses you.” She reached out for one of his hands and squeezed it gently. “She’s left a phone number at the bottom, maybe you should give her a call.”

He shook his head.

“I wouldn’t know what to say or how to make things right with her.”

“Maybe just think on it,” she suggested. “Promise me that you’ll at least think about calling her.”

He nodded his head, knowing that he would never have the courage to open those letters by himself. He doubted he had the emotional fortitude to pick up the phone and speak to his aunt after so many years, but just being in Daenerys’ company somehow made him feel stronger than he truly was and so for her sake, if nothing else, he would at least give the idea some thought.


	3. The Armani Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the wonderful Salzrand for the artwork for this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to you, my friend!

It was so hard for Daenerys to keep her hands in her own lap as she and Jorah made their way to the office and the admiring looks he was getting from passers-by only reaffirmed how handsome he looked in his tailored suit.

It was agonising trying to keep her hands to herself during the train ride across the city and now that they were finally in her rented office space, she grabbed her boyfriend by the lapels of his suit and kissed him soundly.

“Sir,” she said between heated kisses. “I demand that you take off your pants, right now.”

It took all the willpower he had, but somehow Jorah managed to stop himself from doing just as she asked as he took a couple of steps away from her, straightening his tie and jacket.

“Daenerys, it’s not even 9 a.m.” he smiled, amused that him dressed in a suit was having this sort of effect on her. “Besides, we’re here to work, remember?”

She gave him a sour look and huffed dramatically as she made her way over to her desk.

“Fine,” she pouted, sitting down and opening the lid of her laptop. “But I’m scheduling a 3 p.m. with you, me and the desk, whether you like it or not.”

The salacious look she was giving him was making him grow hard at the thought of sweeping the contents of her desk to the floor and taking her on it.

“I best get to work then,” he said, closing the door with one last longing look at the woman he loved.

* * *

Jorah ran a hand over his face before taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

In between crunching numbers, pouring over invoices and receipts and trying to keep his mind off of a naked Daenerys writhing underneath him on her desk, it was enough to make his eyes feel heavy.

Pulling himself to his feet, he made his way over to the coffee pot, intending to pour a cup for himself and take another through to Daenerys.

He turned round when he heard two female voices behind him, recognising one of them almost instantly.

“Well hello again,” Margaery Tyrell purred. “Had any thoughts on balancing my books yet?”

Jorah felt his mouth go dry, realising that Tyrion wasn’t here to save him this time.

It was fortunate that the elderly woman accompanying her came to his rescue instead.

“Put the poor boy down, dear,” the older woman said, looking him up and down. “I’m Olenna Tyrell. We have a meeting with Miss Targaryen.”

Jorah nodded, picking up the phone on the desk to let his girlfriend know that she had visitors.

He hoped that the young redhead would follow the other woman into Daenerys’ office. He began to panic when the younger lady was told to wait outside while business terms were being discussed.

“What is a handsome man like you doing playing receptionist?” Margaery asked, her forefinger tapping her lower lip seductively.

If she thought it was having an effect on him she was wrong, his reaction was certainly not the one she was hoping for anyway.

“I’m just here to do some end of year paperwork,” he said, blushing awkwardly.

“You don’t look like any accountant I’ve ever seen before.”

He seriously doubted she’d ever seen an accountant in her life, and it was clear that the older woman was in charge of Margaery’s blossoming career, certainly when it came to the finances anyway.

“My grandmother is in there negotiating terms for Miss Targaryen to represent me,” Margaery told him, sitting in a position that was provocative to say the least. “We heard about that terrible business with Cersei Lannister. She’s an overrated old hag anyway.”

It was clear that there was no love lost between the two singers, but it only served to remind Jorah that Daenerys had lost her job because of her former client’s brutal words about him.

“Daenerys Targaryen is an up and coming agent and she knows getting me on the books will raise the profile of her new business, so you and I might be seeing a lot more of each other soon.”

God, he hoped not. 

Margaery Tyrell was many things, but subtle was not one of them and the thought of her constantly haranguing him with lewd comments and innuendo was not an enticing prospect. The young redhead was someone clearly used to getting their own way and he had no desire to get caught in the middle of whatever it was that the young woman was planning.

He would never even look at another woman now that he and Daenerys were an item, but that kind of detail was not important to someone like the young singer sitting across the room from him. She would poke and prod, looking for any small opening to use to her advantage.

He tried to ignore her, picking up a pile of invoices and tapping away at the computer keyboard, inputting all the relevant information to calculate the business’ end of year tax liability.

“My, those are talented fingers you have there,” Margaery purred as she sauntered across the room. “I’m sure you can do many wonderful things with those delightful digits of yours,” she continued, somehow managing to stand behind him and peer over his shoulder. 

He would have darted from the chair if Olenna hadn’t opened the office door when she did, sending her granddaughter a scathing look.

“It’s time to put your toy down and leave, my dear,” the elderly woman said, holding a manilla file in her hand.

“I have new representation?” Margaery asked, biting her bottom lip as she glanced at Jorah - something that was not missed by Daenerys as she stood in the doorway.

“Miss Targaryen and I have reached an agreement. Your interests will be looked after by her company until I say otherwise.”

Rather than seeming disappointed or chastened by the way her grandmother was speaking to her, Margaery was pleased and couldn’t help the smile crossing her features.

“Excellent,” the young woman said. “I look forward to you balancing my books soon, Jorah Mormont…”

He blushed again and kept his eyes on the desk until the two women left, only then daring to risk a glance at his girlfriend who had just watched another woman salivate all over her man.

He was expecting her to be angry for letting Margaery toy with him and had her grandmother not left the office when she had, he might have found himself in an even more compromising position.

He swallowed deeply; not sure he liked the look Daenerys was giving him.

“You, in my office now,” she said, her eyes never leaving his.

He followed her inside and she was on him before the door was closed.

“Take off your pants, sir,” she commanded him. “I’m not going to ask you again.”

* * *

Daenerys looked at admiringly at her boyfriend as he re-buttoned his shirt and tucked it into the black trousers that fit him in all the right places.

Perhaps it was the look her new client had shot him as she left the office with her grandmother, but Daenerys was determined to show the man she loved that he was hers and hers only.

Not that Jorah seemed to have any issue with that, certainly not if his performance just now was anything to go by.

Daenerys found herself blushing at the thought of how he’d swept the contents of her desk to the floor before laying her down on the flat wooden surface and assaulting her face and body with his is eager and willing lips before fulfilling her needs in the way that only he could.

“You’re going to have to work in the office more often,” Daenerys purred as she straightened and adjusted her own clothes.

He gave her a wry smile.

“I’m not sure that would be the best use of company time and resources,” he smirked.

“Well, as CEOs, surely we have no one to answer to?” She countered playfully. “Stay at mine tonight?” She asked hopefully. “I’m sure Mrs Chambers wouldn’t mind feeding the cats,” she added, knowing that after her, his first thought would always be for the cats he’d taken in several months ago.

“You haven’t had enough of me today already?” He teased.

Daenerys knew that even if they spent every minute of the rest of their lives together, it would still never be enough for her.


	4. Family Reunion - Part 1

“Are you ready?” Daenerys asked as she and Jorah stood outside his apartment door.

After almost two weeks of nudging and prodding, Jorah finally agreed to call his Aunt Maege to arrange to visit with her this weekend.

The conversation between Jorah and his aunt was brief and Daenerys hoped that the two of them would have a chance to talk properly over the next couple of days. She was keenly aware that it was an element of his past that he would need to make peace with, judging by Jorah’s restlessness at night as today grew nearer.

He nodded his head at the woman he loved, clutching the holdall tightly in his hand.

Mrs. Chambers made her way slowly down the stairs and gave him a reassuring smile.

“The cats will be just fine,” the elderly woman said. “I give you my word.”

“I know they will,” Jorah replied with a shy smile. “Thank you.”

The old woman looked at him sympathetically and beckoned him over to her.

She placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

“Jorah, my dear boy, I am sure the meeting with your family will go better than you expect, but even if it doesn’t, remember that you’ll always have a family in Miss Daenerys and I.”

Daenerys found herself getting choked up as she watched Jorah and Mrs. Chambers hug. Their embrace only broken by the honking of the taxi’s horn as it sat on the road outside.

Jorah sniffed his tears away and cleared his throat, mumbling that he would see to the cab driver and meet Daenerys outside.

“I already know you will, but please look after him this weekend, dear,” Mrs. Chambers said. “Mr. Mormont is a good man, but he is also a stubborn one. Be patient with him.”

“I will, Mrs. Chambers,” Daenerys replied. “I just want him to be happy.”

“Being with you is the happiest I have ever seen that young man,” the elderly lady smiled. “May I give you one piece of advice?”

“Of course,” Daenerys nodded eagerly.

“Harold and I were married for a long time and there would always be days when we would bicker and argue, but we never once went to bed on an argument. We would always say ‘I love you’ every morning when we woke and each evening before we went to bed. Spending your life with someone can be hard and you won’t always get along but remember what it is that you have rather than what it is that you don’t because you never know when your time might run out.”

Daenerys wiped at the tears in her eyes and drew Mrs. Chambers into a hug.

“Jorah adores you,” she told the elderly lady. “He loves you and so do I.”

“As do I,” Mrs. Chambers smiled. “I’ll look forward to your return on Sunday evening, my dear.”

* * *

Jorah had been pensive and quiet on the cab journey to the train station and even more so during the ninety-minute train ride to the coast.

Daenerys held back from trying to make conversation with the man she loved, knowing that his head was elsewhere during the journey, but settled instead for resting her cheek against his shoulder, a gesture she knew he appreciated when he kissed the top of her head and leant his cheek against it. She could feel some of the tension drain from his body at the close contact between them.

The train arrived at the station far too quickly for Jorah’s liking, thought Daenerys as they left the train and went in search of the taxi rank. It would take another thirty-minute car journey to reach the address that Jorah’s aunt had given him. Daenerys was keenly aware that her lover would be ticking off each of those minutes as they passed, and would grow increasingly anxious the closer they got to their final destination.

The two of them remained silent throughout the journey to Maege’s shop on the far edge of the town, and so Daenerys grasped one of his hands in her own, quietly offering him both her physical and emotional support.

After paying the taxi driver, she ushered her boyfriend towards the shop that Maege Mormont owned.

“Maege’s Pages,” Daenerys smiled, looking up at the bookshop’s signage. 

She could feel the tension radiating off of Jorah in waves and knew that standing outside would not solve anything. She guided him gently towards the door, looking at him encouragingly as he pulled down on the handle and walked inside.

“I’ll be there in just a minute,” a voice that Jorah immediately recognised called out upon hearing the bell above the shop door chime and Daenerys felt him tense anew.

His eyes were wide as he saw his aunt for the first time in years and Daenerys nudged her reluctant boyfriend closer to the shop’s counter, close enough for Maege to look up from the ledger she’d been writing in only moments ago.

“Jorah?” 

He felt his mouth go dry at the way his aunt was looking at him - a mixture of surprise and something else that he couldn’t quite put his finger on…

He was pulled into a warm embrace as Maege wrapped her arms around her nephew, hugging him tightly.

“Jorah, it’s so good to see you,” Maege said, taking a step back appraising him. “I wasn’t sure that you were actually going to come.”

Jorah felt guilt stab at his heart at her words. He had run off at a moment’s notice and left his family behind once before and so he could hardly blame his aunt for thinking that he would do so once again if things got too difficult.

“And who is this lovely lady?” Maege asked, looking at Daenerys.

Jorah hesitated for a moment, not sure whether to refer to Daenerys as his girlfriend. He felt much more strongly about her than that, but time and fear held him back from saying it out loud to the woman he loved.

“This is Daenerys,” he said finally. “She’s my everything.”

He risked a quick look at Daenerys, suddenly worried that he’d said the wrong thing, but the look of adoration on her face told him otherwise.

Maege turned her attention to the young woman standing by her nephew’s side.

“You must be good for him,” Maege observed. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen him look so happy and well.”

Daenerys felt her cheeks blush at the compliment.

“Your nephew is a pretty easy man to love,” Daenerys replied truthfully.

Maege nodded her head, already liking the young woman standing before her despite only knowing her for all of five minutes. Both of them had one thing in common - they loved Jorah Mormont and only wanted the best for him.

“That he is,” Maege replied, smiling at Jorah before ushering the pair of them towards the back of the shop. “I want to hear all about the things you’ve been doing, young man,” she said as she set a pot of coffee on to brew.

Jorah shrugged his shoulders awkwardly.

“There’s really not that much to tell,” he replied. “Nothing all that interesting anyway.”

Maege narrowed her eyes at the man she had loved like a son.

“You forget that I’ve known you since you were a nipper, Jorah,” Maege smiled. “Those big blue eyes of yours give you away every time… I know you’re holding out on me so spill…or I’ll set Dacey on you.”

The words were meant to be teasing, but Jorah felt the blood drain from his face at the thought of coming face to face with his cousins again.

“Dacey’s here?” He croaked out.

“She’s back at the cabin with the others getting everything prepared for our family meal tonight.”

The way Maege was looking at him made it clear that he and Daenerys would be guests of honour, but as much as he loved his cousins, the thought of facing them so many years after his cowardly actions was not one that he was keen to entertain. He didn’t want to look into their faces and see their disappointment in him reflected back.

“So,” Maege began, dragging her nephew’s attention back to the present. “Tell me how the two of you met.”

Daenerys jumped in before Jorah had even had time to open his mouth.

“Well, it all started when one day Jorah made me the worst cup of coffee that I’ve ever tasted…”


End file.
